Season 4 (Killer Kids)
New Season, New Cast, Same Kill }} Season 4 was announced in March 2016. The series will now take place in the city of Salt Lake City, Utah, with new cast members with a couple returning as guest appearances. In May 2016, it was announced that season 4 could be the last season but in June 2016, a fifth season is still a possibility and a planned reboot. On December 29, 2016, the season was cut to 20 episodes. Production Filming for the first half began in June 2016 and concluded in September. Filming for the second half began in late October and concluded in February 2017. Plot *'4A:' The first half of the season takes place a year and 10 months after the season three finale in the city of Salt Lake City, Utah. Richard, Lori and Daniel had recently wrote a book of the murders and their current stop in their book tour is Salt Lake. A high school murder spree has began and they want to help the students who are being attacked as they survived it 5 times. *'4B:' The second half of the season takes place 6 years later in May 2020 with Smith Davis as the protagonist now working in a mental hospital. Characters Main 4A: *Evan Armstrong *Iris Yamamoto *Kyle Winchester † *Jace Wright † *Cindy Moon † *Victoria Daniels † *Zander Williams *Kira Battle † *Alan Rosenberg *Richard Briggs *Daniel Jones *Lori Margison 4B: *Smith Davis *Bradley Landerwell † *Eileen Alston † *Phil Baldwin *Avery Troyer † *Trinity Janssen † *Oliver Marquez *Cameron Greer † *Marco Ballard † *Rochelle Hicks † *Myra Holland *Katrina Sullivan Recurring 4A: *Fiona Jones *Alicia Waydon † *Christopher Pearlberg *Dexter Sutherland *Ben Silverstein † *Maxwell Norham † *Lisa Anderson † *Angelic Lopez *Kacey Sinclair *David Hoss *Wendy Shaw † *Edgar Graves † *Lorene Page *Claire Powers *Felicia McCoy † 4B: *Callan *Augustus *Catty * * * * * * * Guest 4A: *Smith Davis Episodes 1. The New Town (September 23, 2016) 2. 4x02 (September 30, 2016) 3. 4x03 (October 7, 2016) 4. 4x04 (October 14, 2016) 5. 4x05 (October 21, 2016) 6. 4x06 (October 28, 2016) 7. 4x07 (November 4, 2016) 8. 4x08 (November 11, 2016) 9. 4x09 (November 18, 2016) 10. 4x10 (November 25, 2016) 11. 4x11 (January 6, 2017) 12. 4x12 (January 13, 2017) 13. 4x13 (January 20, 2017) 14. 4x14 (January 27, 2017) 15. 4x15 (February 3, 2017) 16. 4x16 (February 10, 2017) 17. 4x17 (February 17, 2017) 18. 4x18 (February 24, 2017) 19. 4x19 (March 3, 2017) 20. 4x20 (March 10, 2017) Deaths *14 deaths confirmed for the season 4A **Janice Barnes - stabbed **Dominic Grey - face sawed with boat motor **Linda Barker - rammed Trivia *Originally this season was suppose to take place in Janaury 2009, a year after the events of the first half of Season 1, but the creator didn't like the idea of having multiple killing sprees in a short amount of time so the decision was to pick up a few years later with new characters and a new location with some of the main characters returning either as main, recurring, or guest. *This season also has the greatest amount of new main characters (at 9). Category:Seasons